This just never happened
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: When Shizuo couldn't fetch Mikado from school, what could possibly happen? If something did, would Shizuo be able to reach him in time? Not everything would go as wanted. ShizuoxMikado. Takes place slightly before Transparency.


Ah yes, I had decided to write a side fic to my main story, Transparency. The recent chapter of the other fic really lacked romance and since there were more requests of Szmk. Here you go! A kind of short Szmk oneshot for you guys. I may be writing side fics to the others too. Thank you so much for your reviews and support!

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

><p>Right after school, Mikado had to head back home on his own because he had received a message from Shizuo saying that he had to work till nighttime today. He didn't mind. After all, he was still in his disguise and thought that neither of his pursuers would be smart enough to see through it and thus, he was safe. Dead wrong. Perhaps he hadn't been cornered before his identity was revealed but right now the whole situation was different.<p>

He looked like a girl.

Even though he didn't have any killer figure like Anri, he still had pads that helped his chest looked girly. If that made any sense. The school skirt was also short till above his knees and because he wasn't as muscular as an average male, his petite size could easily pass as a female. And there he was a few months back arguing with Kida that he did not look or act girly. But now, a simple girl's uniform, grown out hair and pads were all he needed to do the trick. Normally guys would even have to go through make ups but Mikado's face was naturally pale skinned and shaped pretty much like a girl too. Simply put, everything about him is girly… well, almost everything.

_Shizuo-san should be concentrating more on his job. Celty-san and Shinra-san really worries too much. _Mikado thought as he walked down the streets.

Just then, a group of yellow scarves members approached him. Mikado was uncertain of it until they had stopped in front of him, making him sweat a little. Did they find out already? Was his disguise really that transparent? Are they going to drag him back to their base and give him a good beating while Shizuo was not around?

"Hey, babe."

What?

Mikado stared at the male before him, appalled. Did he just call him a woman? Mikado didn't know whether to feel relieved that his disguise was still intact or insulted that he was being called 'babe'. It's usually something Kida would use to flirt with girls but never seemed to work. Now this had got him thinking what did Kida teach his members before leaving? Flirting and failing? They all start with the letter 'F', the same letter that is used to start the famous word.

"U-Um…" Mikado looked at them uncomfortably, hoping that they would go away.

"Do you want to hitch a ride with us? Betcha can't say no." The other grinned, grabbing onto Mikado's arm.

Shit, why wasn't anyone helping him? They were just walking by pass them instead. What happened to the society which would be on the female's side whenever a bad situation occurs? Well Mikado wasn't female but that wasn't the issue at hand. He was being assaulted and flirted by a group of men. He didn't know which one was worse. Beaten to death or flirted to shame. Both sound pretty much ominous.

Mikado winced, trying to free his arm from the other's grasp. "I-I'm sorry but I-I have to go."

"Aw come on, just a little time with us? We promise that we will give you the best time in your life." And also the worst thing a girl was going to lose at that point of time. "You should drop the seriousness. Have some fun and lighten up."

Define your meaning of fun.

"Nnngh…" Mikado groaned inwardly. Maybe Celty and Shinra was right about this. The reason why no men had jumped onto him so far was because Shizuo had been with him most of the time. No one would be crazy enough to hit on Shizuo's girl. Or at least that's what they thought. "Please let go." He pleaded.

"I assure you that you wouldn't regret it." The man smirked and the three of them started to lead Mikado to an alleyway.

He could've screamed, shouted or trashed like any normal human but that would attract attention to himself. On top of that, when he screamed, he would sound more like his old self. He could never do a high pitch screaming like a girl would. Plus, Mikado's mind was too numb at the fact that he was being hit on to do anything. His mind was still processing of what's happening to him. Things like this had never happened in his life and neither did he imagine it would happen to him.

And now the men cornered him. Why does shit like this always happens to him?

"What do you say, my fair lady?"

A hand trailing gently down his chest.

"Stop!" Mikado exclaimed, cheeks reddening at the touch and quickly shoved the man off but he found himself once again cornered when his hands were pinned above his head by another member. Wait, he could've sworn he recognized this scene from some MA rated rape movies Kida insisted on watching together. "Damn, let go." He was not going to get raped by men. Not even if they thought he was a girl.

Not that they'd continue to believe that after Mikado was stripped completely.

"Man, you're feisty." He licked his lips while his face moved closer to the struggling student. Mikado almost wanted to pass out at the stench that emitting from his mouth. He was drunk. Before he could comprehend fully, the same lips that he abhors was pressed against him.

Widening his eyes, his struggles became more vigorously as he tried to set himself free. He gasped against the kiss when a hand started to trail itself along his inner thighs and another across his pads. During the assault, he didn't even notice his jacket was being unbuttoned until he felt a little colder. Before they could go any further, all three of them were flung away from Mikado. Yes, flung.

"All three of you are as good as dead." Shizuo seethed, holding Mikado close by his shoulder.

"H-H-Heiwajima-san!" All three of them cried out, clinging onto each other and trembling tremendously. They just attempted to rape Shizuo's girl, how could they not be scared? Besides, Shizuo looked as though he was out to kill.

Mikado quickly clung onto Shizuo by wrapping his hands around his waist. "Wa-wait! Don't kill them!"

Shizuo looked down at the younger male in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Why the hell not? In case you haven't caught on yet, they tried to rape you. You could be in the worst situation ever." He growled lowly, hoping that Mikado would catch his drift and let him go.

"I know but Shizuo-san shouldn't kill anyone. It's not worth it. Think about your job! What would happen if you had a murder record?" Mikado tried to reason although he should know that even the police were afraid of him. "Ca-calm down, Shizuo-san."

"I'm pretty calm compared to you." Shizuo pointed out.

"I-I am calm!" Mikado exclaimed nervously. Great, he was a bunch of nerves now. As if the event that happened earlier wasn't enough to send him through the roof, he was going to witness a killing scene if he didn't manage to stop Shizuo.

Shizuo growled, "It's just three bastards. No one would notice if they were gone."

"Their family and relatives would!"

"I doubt they would if they even had the face to produce such a scum of family member."

Why was Shizuo so difficult to manage? Once you get him going, there is a 99% chance that the people around him wouldn't survive. People whom Shizuo didn't give a crap for at least. He hated seeing the vulnerable get take advantage of and Mikado could be the most vulnerable high school student in the city. He wouldn't even notice if a boy went up straight to him and started hitting on the poor clueless idiot.

"I won't let you kill them!"

"You stubborn kid!"

In the midst of their argument, the men had been smart enough to take the chance to run away. Before Shizuo could chase after them, Mikado had taken it upon himself to stop him by tackling his waist, sending both of them flying to the ground. Luckily for Mikado that the two of them had became more than just acquaintances after a long period of time together. Plus, Shizuo was still his bodyguard so hurting the younger raven haired was out of the question.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and growled. "Fine. I won't lay a finger on them." He said finally, "Just get off me."

Mikado complied after making sure that Shizuo had calmed down. Or having his anger washed away along with the fall at least. "Good. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Mikado remarked firmly.

"YOU were the one who were in trouble." Shizuo pointed out, sitting up as well.

Mikado huffed, "I would've gotten out of it soon."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid."

"I'm not that bad." Mikado claimed as he stood up, dusting his skirt. At the same time letting Shizuo have a nice peek of what's up there. "Eeep!" Mikado's hands immediately flew to the front of his skirt after realizing what he had done.

Shizuo, on the other hand, immediately looked away with a noticeable blush on his cheeks and stood up as well. Coughing in his hands, he spoke awkwardly. "So… you alright? No injuries or anything?" He asked.

"N-No… I'm fine." Mikado reassured, trying to get rid of the blush forming on his cheeks as well.

"Sorry. I should've taken some time off my job to accompany you home."

Mikado shook his head instead. "It's alright. I can't have people protecting me all the time. I needed to try to depend on myself as well." How many times had he been saying that line over again? "But I'm curious. How did Shizuo-san know?"

"Tom-san needed a break so I decided to check up on you. When you weren't there, I started to backtrack to your school and on the way," Shizuo motioned to the area whereby Mikado was pinned before. "I noticed you."

"O-Oh… sorry to trouble you." Mikado apologized. How was he going to convince anyone that he would be able to take care of himself? His parents even laughed in his face when he said that he'd be moving to Ikebukuro alone and they wouldn't have allowed if he hadn't mentioned Kida.

Shizuo merely scoffed and ruffled the shorter one's hair. "It's fine. It's my job anyway."

"You don't get paid." Mikado pointed out.

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't care. Celty did leave you in my hands. Don't want her to freak out when she found out that you were injured."

"Mmm, I guess." He sighed and covered his mouth. "I can't believe that happened."

"Was that your first kiss?" Shizuo asked somewhat in amusement.

Mikado coughed. "What do you think? It was my first and nevermind." He didn't want Shizuo to start thinking that he was acting girly by going serious on first kiss stuff. But to be honest, being kissed by a man with foul lips was a horrible experience. Especially when it's his first kiss. "Is there anything I could do to get the taste away?" He gagged.

"All I have is cigarette and you're not allowed to smoke."

"I'm not going to accept even if you offered it." Mikado reassured while trying to ease down the growing stomachache. The taste was really making him feel disgusted, both at himself and the man. "I think I'm going to get sick." He groaned.

Shizuo shook his head. How innocent was this boy? Sure, he could never imagine Mikado to be someone who had been in a relationship before but he was acting like a girl just from his first kissing experience. Okay, maybe Shizuo wouldn't shrug it off if he were in Mikado's position but he certainly wouldn't groan about how he was going to get sick. At most, the guy who would even thinking about kissing him would fly to the top of the skyscraper.

"I don't feel good at all."

Finally, Shizuo let out a sigh and without thinking, he cupped Mikado's chin with one of his hands and dipped his head into a kiss. His lips were pressed against the other before he shoved his tongue in to help to get rid of the taste. Meanwhile, Mikado was frozen in pure shock. This shock was bigger than the one he had when he was hit on and almost raped. Shizuo was kissing him! Of course he would rather have Shizuo's kiss if he were to choose between this and the one he had before. But what?

"Wh-what was that?" Mikado stuttered while holding a hand to his mouth, his face turning beet red in color.

Shizuo, who realized his actions, shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away, his cheeks almost containing the same color as Mikado. "Getting rid of the taste so that you wouldn't get sick or something." He replied, trying not to look Mikado straight in the eye.

"E-Eh?"

"Forget it. This never happened, okay?" Shizuo gave him a hard stare that only made Mikado nodded numbly. "Let's get you home now. Don't want to stay around here for much longer." He grunted and started to lead the way while Mikado started to follow after snapping out from his daze.

This was certainly not going to be mentioned in the future but would never be forgotten as well.

* * *

><p>Hohoho, so how was it? I'm sorry if there was any grammatical errors because I tend to write my chapters and fic at night. Somehow, it gives me more inspiration to write them out. The next chapter of Transparency will be out soon! Thank you once again for your support!<p> 


End file.
